


Life goes on: and leaves behing those who struggle and fall behind

by Divina



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divina/pseuds/Divina
Summary: Depressing. Don't read. Soulmates. Death. Loneliness. Major feels. Self-harm. Suicide. Soulmates get each others scars.





	Life goes on: and leaves behing those who struggle and fall behind

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is just my way of releasing negative pent up emotion.

When I was two my mom asked me where my scar on my knee came from. I didn't tell her. I no longer know what happened... If I ever did. I don't think the scar is my fault.

When I was twelve I grew. Fast. Gained stretch marks my soulmate will have to endore for the rest of his or her life.

As I got older I got more scars. Some were my fault, some just randomly appeared. Someone else living their life. The consequences on my skin.

At seventeen I was alone. No one there. No one there to rely on or drag down.

At nineteen my selfishness grew. I couldn't do it anymore. I knew I should help others because I couldn't live for my self. Yet, I couldn't. I grabed a knife and wrote 'You are now free' into my arm. I then turned my stove on and heated the knife to use it to cauterize the wound, speeding up the scaring process and tricking my bond to speedily duplicate it on my soulmate. I wanted to let them know, I didn't want them to look for a soulmate that was no longer alive for the rest of their lives. I then heated a bigger knife, becuse this was not delicate word carving anymore, and slashed it over my femoral artery in my thigh, cutting, cauterizing, scarring, and killing as I went. I grabed a new knife when I wouldn't bleed out because of the heat kept cauterizing the wounds, knowing that my soulmate would have enough scar tissue to know that I was dead. This time when I slashed it bleed, and bleed. Never stoping.

When my soulmate woke the next morning they had a message on their left arm and marks over their leg. The ones on his or her wrists and neck appeared over the next few days, because even though my mind and soul were done my cells kept dividing until they ran out out nutrients and my body officially died and started decomposing.


End file.
